


Shock and Discovery

by Eris Rusco (Archer_Roux)



Series: Life goes on [1]
Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beginnings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Worry, dylan being dylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Roux/pseuds/Eris%20Rusco
Summary: In grief, we seek comfort from those we hold dear, from friends. In pain, pleasure dulls the ache that lingers in the depths of our hearts. Lila had acted as a shoulder to cry on, to listen and comfort but it had spiralled into passion, exploded with unspoken desire.Rushed into the ED with a secret hidden beneath the surface, nothing was going to be the same.





	Shock and Discovery

** Shock and Discovery **

Lila drifted in and out, consciousness just out of grasp. The darkness was lingering on the edge of her vision, drawing ever closer with each passing second. Noise, even words were dipping in and out but she could not make out enough to string any of it together. All she knew was that she was in motion, that she was somewhere bright. Maybe she was somewhere safe, where she could rest her head.

Her thoughts were scattered, moments of before peppered in between stillness from within. Lila was lost, floating between here and beyond. She didn’t want to drift off into the distance. Not just quite yet. She had a reason to stay, that was something in the forefront of her mind of late. 

 _“Can you…..”_ She tried turning her head towards the voice, a voice that she could almost recognise. They were talking to her, but they kept drifting out before picking up elsewhere which caused further confusion. Lila could not make head nor tails of what was going on around her, as another voice perked up.  

 _“Can we….”_ They were talking to the other person, concern and worry lingered heavily as they spoke before tailing off into silence once more. In this moment, she was no longer in complete control. It was almost as if she was trapped on the outside, unable to contribute or explain. She wanted nothing more than to call, ask and question what was going on but she could not.

The ability to speak to far beyond her reach, beyond her capability. This simple fact frustrated her to the core. Why now, when things had all but changed. To think that in a matter of hours the game had changed. This was not how she had hoped her day would go when she had woken, far from it. The voices around her had perked up once more, as she drifted upwards once more. 

They were quieter than before, Lila could barely make out what was being said over the beeping of all too familiar machines. In that moment, she knew exactly where she was. She was safe, she was home. They were keep watch over her, this was something that she certain of. Her eyelid grew heavy, sleep was in her grasp. This was something that she would not fight, it was needed. Her eyelid shut, as she drifted off once more but into the welcoming embrace of slumber.

* * *

 

David stood stiffly, his clothes stained and ruined by his friend and colleague’s blood. He had been the one to find her in that awful state. She had been huddled up in a ball, mere inches from her own front door. How could anyone simply just pass her by and not stop, and do the honest thing by helping. 

She had barely been conscious when he had arrived, he was thankful that she had asked him round a few days before. He was beyond grateful that he had accepted, he dared not think what would of happened if he hadn’t. Shock had already set in, as he tightly gripped at the paper cup in his hand, it was acting as his lifeline. He needed something to hold on, until someone told him anything. 

“David?” A familiar voice called, trying to catch his attention. His head turned towards the voice, his eye soon found who had been pulling him back. Robyn. His eyes met hers, searching for any hint of Lila’s fate within her eyes but it was her soft slight smile that told him all that he needed to know. She was alive, she was still with them.

“David, Lila is stable, Ethan and Connie have managed to stem the bleeding” Her tone light and altogether relieved as she spoke, relaying the news but she wasn’t finished quite yet. “But the Police have been notified and they are on their way” She had to tell him, he had been the one to find her. There was a tinge of curious in her voice, wanting to know what had happened, what had led up to this.

“Thank you Robyn..”He started, but the sound of the Resus doors opening then closing this caught his attention, David turned his gaze away from Robyn. He soon found himself watching Connie approach him. The look upon her face spoke volumes, she had questions that needed answering sooner rather than later. 

“David, is there anything else that we needed to know?” She answered, her tone controlled and steady. Her professional stance was at the forefront, the doctor was in command. She was healer first and friend second. She had to be in order to help the most efficiently. He knew this was coming. Lila had only managed to speak once but it had been enough time to reveal a few details. He took a deep breath, to collect himself before he spoke.

“Lila, whilst conscious informed me that she knew the identity of her attacker” David started to slowly relay the information to his boss. He spoke through gritted teeth, trying to understand why someone would do such a thing to his friend. He paused for a moment as the next piece of information would be a bombshell but he had to be honest with Connie.

“Is that everything David? The Police will want to speak to you when they arrived” Connie said, probing to see if there was more to this story. She needed all the pieces of the puzzle to make sure that nothing was missed.

“No, she kept said don’t let me lose the baby” There he had said it. He had revealed the last titbit of information that he had. He had been stunned by this sudden discovery. He could not recall any recent mentions of a boyfriend from Lila. He did remember her sheepish behaviour in the days after Sam’s funeral. She had been quiet, lost in her thoughts and had been easy to spook. She had not been herself. He had been worried about her.

“She’s pregnant?” She questioned, to which all David could do was nod in reply, confirming this. Lila hadn’t told a soul, had kept the cards close to her chest. “I can only guess that it happened around the time of Sam’s funeral. She had been acting unlike herself in the days after” He relayed softly, knowing that this was all he could do for his friend right now.

“Thank you David, Go get yourself cleaned up. The Police will be here shortly” Connie said before heading back into Resus armed with this new information. She could further tailor her plans for the treatment. He sighed to himself, he was alone with this thoughts once more. Robyn had long since disappeared, she had most likely wandered off when Connie had started to question him. His questions would have to wait for now. He needed to change, get out of his blood soaked clothes. He started to walk in the direction of the staff room. He always kept a spare pair of scrubs in locker, for emergencies and this seemed almost fitting.

* * *

 

The glare of the harsh, artificial cold white light shone down. Lila groaned, trying to open her eyes but the bright light made it difficult, made it hurt. She rolled her head to one side then back again.

“So you're back with us Lils" A familiar male voice said, the words rain heavy with relief. She knew that voice, Charlie. She had worried him, she worried all of them. She groaned once more, as she turned her head away from the light, as best as she could. 

Lila’s eye slowly fluttered open, it was a struggle but she had to. She softly smiled at the sight of her friend standing at her side, still dressed in his blue nurses shrubs. “Hey Charlie” Her voice cracked as she spoke, her mouth was dry but the words still got out, quieter than usual.

“You had us worried Lils, thankful David got you here quickly” He said, the last few hours had been tough for all those involved. They could of easily lost another colleague, another member of their family but this time they hadn't. 

His words made her think, David? Lila lifted her head, confusion washed over her face as she tried to sit up. Pain shot through her, her shoulder was on fire. It was agony to even move an inch then she remembered. She remember the gun, she remember the crazed look in his eyes as he pulled the trigger. Lila remember the blast of pain as the bullet pushed its way through her flesh, she had never felt anything like it before.

He had shot her, her ex-boyfriend had tracked her down, shoved a gun in her face and shot her. Thankfully he had terrible aim, otherwise things might have different. David had saved her life, she was eternally grateful to him, to her friend. Her memory after that was blurry at best. 

“To be honest, I don’t remember him being there, I remember being shot but after that is a blur” She explained, wanting nothing more than this is a bad memory or a dream but this was reality. Tyler had tried to end her life, for the simple fact that she had managed to get away and start a life free from pain, free from abuse. 

“To think that he managed to find me after all these years scares me Charlie” Her words were chalked full of fear, worry and despair. She had moved as far away as she possibly could. She had cut ties with friends and family to protect herself but still he had found her. She had been nothing but careful even changing her name by deed poll, just to make sure.

“You know your attacker, don’t you Lila” Charlie questioned softly, moving to shut the curtains surrounding the cubical. Ensuring that they had privacy for a little while at the very least. “Yes, he was the one that made me run” She said, knowing that Charlie knew what she meant by her turn of phrase. He had helped her through her last breakdown, he knew her past and all she had done to put distance between it and her. This was all she needed, especially with how her life had changed. The thought of how played upon her mind, there was something she needed to know.

“Did I lose the baby Charlie?” She asked, whilst averting her gaze out of sheer embarrassment. Lila knew that this was something that she shouldn’t hidden, they were her friends, they would of supported her decision, been there for her through the months ahead. “No you didn’t, thankfully” He replied, holding back any questions he might have. She was not in the state for such a thing, she needed her rest. She didn’t need any added stress or worry on top of this.

“I only found out last week, I was trying to wrap my head around it” She said, Lila wanted to explain. No she needed to explain what had been going through her head. She continued before Charlie could cut her off, telling her that she didn’t have to. It was her decision. “I never thought that this was ever going to be a possibility, I thought my future was going to me alone” It was a pathetic excuse for a future, but it had been truly what Lila believed lay ahead for her, until that one night. One night that she had never considered even remotely possible especially with **_him_ **.

“You know, Duffy and I will be there for you Lila” With that one sentence, Lila felt a wave of calm wash over her. It was as if all the fear and doubt that had been lingered, festering in the back of her mind had suddenly vanished. Tears that she hadn’t realised that she was holding back darted down her cheeks. Charlie didn’t hesitate, he moved up the side of the bed and threw his arms around her shoulders, pulling into a hug as she began to cry. 

“Let it all out, we are here for Lila. We are here for both of you” He whispered softly, as father does to a his child, to calm them, to sooth them and remind them that they are there supporting them all the way. She might not be his child, but he was her friend and she needed that support. That was that mattered, bonds that formed could be stronger than blood. 

In that moment, Lila wondered how she was going to tell **_him_ ** that he was going to be a father. Nothing seemed harder than to approach and broach the subject. Dr Dylan Keogh was not an easy man to get along with, to say the very least. They been friends before that night, she had been there for him, comforting him before it turned into something else. He had been distance, avoiding her in the days that followed. 

One night that changed everything, pushing them right back to the beginning. It was as if they had never been close. He had chosen to sever any ties between them. He had made the choice after a moment of passion. Lila had tried to talk to Dylan, tried to reach out and put this matter to bed and salvage the tattered remains of their friendship. All attempts had turned out the same way, miserable failures. She cared about him, more than most but it seemed to her that he wanted her out of his life.

Dylan had pushed her away. She hoped that he wouldn’t push away, reject this tie between the two of them. This new life growing within. She dared to cling to that hope. 


End file.
